jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Evellynn HTTYD/Inna historia Czkawki
Wprowadzenie Niektórzy mówią ,że syn wodza ma świetne życie, no wiecie wszyscy go lubią ,szanują i takie tam. Niestety ja nie mogę się z tym zgodzić. Jestem Czkawka ,syn wodza ,jak samo moje imię mówi jestem najsłabszy w plemieniu, tak kpiny ,wyśmiewanie to codzienność, no ale cóż tak bywa jeden ma lepiej ,a drugi gorzej, niestety jak jestem ten drugi. Niedługo kończę piętnaście lat, czyli jak nakazuje tradycja syn wodza, w dniu swoich piętnastych urodzin musi wyjechać na pięć lat do rodziny na drugim końcu świata, to tradycja tak było, jest i będzie. Rozdział 1: Zaczął się nowy dzień, zjadłem śniadanie i jak zwykle poszedłem do kuźni Pyskacza -Cześć Pyskacz -Cześć młody dzisiaj będziemy mieć dużo pracy, po ostatnim ataku smoków zostaliśmy bez broni (Pyskacz – no wiecie wiking jak wiking , umięśniony mężczyzna bez jednej nogi i ręki, najlepszy przyjaciel mojego ojca) -A to fajnie -Coś nie tak? -Nie nie -To zabierajmy się do pracy Jak zwykle nie obyło się bez śpiewów Pyskacz, może to trochę wkurzające ,ale jest wesoło. Około 14:00 mieliśmy czas na przerwę, jedliśmy obiad -I co młody za dwa dni wyjeżdżasz? -No… tak -I kto mi tu będzie pomagał? -Nie wiem może Śledzik? -Nie on się nie zna… -A Sączysmark? -Chymmm… nie no co to to nie , nigdy bym nie wziął go do kuźni -Czemu? -No wiesz on nic o tym nie wie nie umie zrobić miecz, topór nic nie zrobi w kuźni, no cóż będę musiał poradzić sobie sam -Chyba ,że ojciec ci pomoże… -No co ty wielki wódź wioski miał by przyjść i pomagać w kuźni, była by to obraza majestatu…Co stoi za mną? -Tak Pyskacz obrócił się -O cześć przyjacielu, co tam u ciebie słychać? -Obraza majestatu tak? -No coś ty ja tylko żartowałem… -No jasne. Jak wam idzie praca? -No do wieczora może skończymy. -Tak szybko? -A czego się spodziewałeś po najlepszym kowalu i jego uczniu -No myślałem ,że zajmie ci to … no nie wiem… może z tydzień? -Czkawka słyszałeś go? Co on sobie myśli ,że my co pierwszy dzień wyrabiamy broń .Pff… Pyskacz odszedł mamrocząc pod nosem co to sobie Stoik myśli, a ojciec podszedł do mnie -Zmiana planów , przypłyną po ciebie jutro, dostałem przed chwilą wiadomość ,że są nie daleko i jutro wieczorem przypłyną, nie znasz ich , będziesz miał czas aby ich poznać , na pewno cie polubią…tak sądzę… Coś nie tak? -Nie ,wszystko w porządku -To tradycja, ja też tak wyjechałem I wyszedł, czasami myślę czy on nie chciał by abym został tam na zawsze… -No Czkawka , co tam ci powiedział-odezwał się Pyskacz który akurat wrócił -Że jest mała zmian planów i wyjeżdżam jutro wieczorem… -No mały, wiesz że mi będzie brakować cie najbardziej zrobi się tu tak pusto i cicho…ale cóż nie myśl o jutrze ,bierzmy się do pracy. -Ok. Reszta dnia przebiegła spokojnie , zostało nam jeszcze jakieś 20 mieczy na jutro ,ale to to tam szybko. Rozdział 2: Dedykacja dla ''Astrid&Czkawka =Późnym wieczorem wróciłem do domu spakowałem potrzebne rzeczy i poszedłem spać. Rano obudziłem się dosyć późno bo 7:30. Zszedłem na dół tam zobaczyłem ojca który akurat jadł śniadanie, zrobiłem sobie śniadanie i usiadłem naprzeciwko niego= -Dzień dobry-odezwałem się -Dzień dobry Chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy, gdy on nagle się odezwał -I co dzisiaj wyjeżdżasz -No… -I jak Pyskacz to przeżyje, kto mu pomoże w kuźni? -Da sobie radę -Nie sadzę ,będzie siedział przez następny miesiąc i rozpaczał -Dobrze ,że chociaż on-pomyślałem -No na mnie już -powiedziałem i poszedłem do kuźni Jak zaszedłem była godzina 8:00. Nie lubię tych naszych rozmów z ojcem ,czuję się tak jak by chciał mi powiedzieć mam nadzieję ,że zostaniesz tam na zawsze, czasami myślę ,że nie mówi tego tylko z grzeczności. -No młody dziś ostatni dzień…-mówił to ze łzami w oczach -Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko możemy go spędzić razem , bo wiesz później nie będzie cie przez pięć lat, no chyba ,że chcesz ten ostatni dzień spędzić ze Stoikiem… -Nie no co ty, myślisz ,że wielki wódź spędził by dzień ze swoim synem ofiarom losu, jak byś go nie znał, czasami mam wrażenie, że wolał by abym został tam na zawsze -Nie no on jest po prostu nie raz zajęty -Nie on po prosty chciałby abym nie wrócił, taka jest prawda Pyskacz nie odezwał się już więcej na ten temat, tak minął mi cały dzień z Pyskaczem w kuźni oczywiście rozmawialiśmy o innych rzeczach, ale to nie ważne. Zbliżał się wieczór ,już wyszedłem z kuźni i zacząłem iść stronę domu gdy nagle usłyszałem głos Saczysmarka za sobą -No w końcu największa ślamazara opuszcza Berk, teraz zostaną tu sami mężczyźni Mieczyk dodał: -Mam nadzieję ,że nie wrócisz Nie zwracając na to uwagi udałem się do domu, z jednej strony byłem smutny ,że opuszczam wyspę , no bo zostawiam Pyskacza, jednak z drugiej cieszyłem się ,że nie będzie tam już Sączysmarka i reszty.Szczerze mówiąc chyba bardziej się cieszyłem niż byłem smutny. Doszedłem do domu nudziło mi się więc zacząłem szkicować różne smoki. '''Rozdział 3: ''Dedykacja dla ''DragonsSandy I tak minęła godzina ,nagle usłyszałem wołanie ojca -Czkawka, zejdź na dół! Już wiedziałem ,że przypłynęli, zszedłem na dół zobaczyłem dwoje ludzi kobietę i mężczyznę. Mężczyzna był starszy wyglądał na mniej więcej 65lat. Był średniego wzrostu, brązowe włosy, lekko siwawe, zielone oczy, szczupły. Kobieta miała brązowe włosy, niebieskie włosy była szczupła i wysoka, wyglądała na mniej więcej 40 lat. -To jest twoja ciocia Inga i twój dziadek Ottar -Dzień dobry -Czkawka, podobny do matki.-powiedziała Inga i przytuliła mnie -No chłopcze zabieraj bagaże i płyniemy Poszedłem na górę wziąłem moje rzeczy i poszliśmy na statek ,po drodze Pyskaczy przytulił mnie -Będzie mi cie brakowało -Też będę tęsknił Wsiedliśmy na statek i odpłynęliśmy Na Berk po odpłynięciu Czkawki Stoik do Pyskacza -W końcu popłynął, myślałem ,że zostanie tu na zawsze, teraz mam tylko nadzieję ,że nie wróci -Stoik co ty mówisz?! -No co on tu nie pasował -Jak możesz?!To twój syn! -No proszę cie w ogóle nie jest do mnie podobny -Ale to nadal twój syn! -Dobra, już skończ , zbierz wszystkich w twierdzy -Ale po co? -Chcę coś ogłosić Pyskacz poinformował już prawie wszystkich, zostali mu tylko rówieśnicy Czkawki, gdy ogłosił im zebranie, Sączysmark powiedział -Na pewno chce powiedzieć ,że ja zostanę wodzem Na co Pyskacz odparł -Nie sądzę Po 30 minutach wszyscy byli już w twierdzy Stoik zabrał głos -Jak wiecie mój syn Czkawka opuścił wyspę, na długo z tej okazji jutro odbędzie się przyjęcie! Wszyscy zaczęli rozmawiać. Stoik zawołał Sączysmarka, Astrid, Śledzika,Mieczyka i Szpadkę -Wy zajmiecie się przygotowaniem tego. -Dobrze -odpowiedzieli chórem Podszedł do niego Podłosmark -No Stoiku w końcu -Wiem w końcu spokój W tedy podszedł do nich Pyskacz -Co ty robisz? -To na co długo czekałem -Co by na to powiedziała Valka?! Wtrącił się Podłosmark -Pyskacz nie przesadzasz? -JA! I odszedł -O co mu chodzi? -Nie wiem Rozdział 4: U Czkawki -To mówisz ,że jestem podobny do mamy? -Tak, a co ojciec ci nie mówił? -Nie nigdy nie mówi o mamie… -Coś się stało -No wiesz ,nie sądzę ,żeby za mną tęsknił, nawet wręcz przeciwni, na pewno się cieszy ,z resztą tak jak wszyscy -O czym ty mówisz? -Najsłabszy, najniższy, nie lubiany ,wyśmiewany i takie tam ,na pewno wstydzi się ,że jestem jego synem… -Na pewno tak nie sądzi -Nie znasz go, po za tym to wielki wódź ,po co mu taki syn jak ja, wiem jaki on jest ,wiem jaka jest wioska -Naprawdę tak sądzisz? -Jestem tego pewien Przytuliła go tylko i powiedziała -Idź do swojej kajuty, prześpij się, jeszcze długa droga Tak jak powiedziała tak zrobił, poszła do swojego ojca -Brakuje mu matki -Nie dziwie się na tamtej wyspie wszyscy stawiają na siłę, nie jesteś silny jesteś wyrzutkiem, nikt cie nie lubi, jesteś wyśmiewany, i moja córka wyszła za kogoś z takiej wyspy -Ona go kochała -Ciekawe za co skoro tak odnosi się do własnego syna -Dobra idę spać nie wiem jak ty -Zostanę -Nie martw się za dwa dni będziemy już w domu -Dobranoc -Nawzajem Następnego dnia na Berk Było już południe Astrid-I co nieźle nam to wyszło Sączysmark-No a kogo to zasługa? Astrid-Na pewno nie twoja Sączysmark- Przecież ja tu robiłem najważniejsze rzeczy! Astrid- Siedziałeś na krześle i mówiłeś gdzie co ma być Sączysmark- No właśnie! Astrid- Dodatkowo nikt cie nie słuchał Astrid- Możesz się przydać i pójść po wodza Sączysmark-Ok. Sączysmark poszedł po 10 minutach przyszedł z wodzem Stoik- Idealnie, teraz dopilnujcie aby nikt tego nie zepsuł Mieczyk- Spokojnie niech się wódź nie martwi Stoik-Głównie mam na myśli ciebie ,Sączysmarka i Szpadkę, tera muszę iść Sączysmark- Ja coś zepsuć! To dzieło mojego życia-powiedział po wyjściu wodza Astrid- Nic tu nie robiłeś! Sączysmark- Moja piękna nie denerwuj się tak Astrid-Nie nazywaj mnie tak-Oberwał z łokcia w brzuch Sączysmark-I tak wiem ,że mnie kochasz-powiedział do Astrid która już dawno odeszła Sączysmark -Ona będzie moja –zwrócił się do Mieczyka i Śledzika Śledzik-No na pewno Mieczyk- Już jest twoja W kuźni Pyskacza -Co on sobie myśli jego syn ledwo co wyjechał ,a on już urządza przyjęcie dlatego, że go nie ma , gdyby Valka tu była, Stoik by tego pożałował -Do kogo tak mówisz?- spytała Astrid przechodząca obok -A do nikogo... -Pyskacz co się dzieje? -A nic takiego -Widzę przecież -Co się dzieje?! Czkawka ledwo co wyjechał, a on już urządza przyjęcie ,że go nie ma -Ale Czkawki już nie ma ,dla wszystkich to lepiej -Nie dla mnie! -Ale czemu znasz go przecież Wisz jaki on jest, gamoniowaty ,nie umie posługiwać się żadną bronią… -No właśnie ja go znam to wy go nie znacie! -O co chodzi? -To mój najlepszy przyjaciel, jak się go lepiej pozna jest fajny -Pyskacz -Jest jest bardziej inteligentny niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci ,z nim można rozmawiać na poziomie ,a nie cały czas tylko o walce, walce i walce. No ludzie to się robi nudne. -Wiesz co Pyskacz trochę mnie przerażasz, pójdę po Stoika Pobiegła -No jasne pobiegła po Stoika ,lepiej niech pobiegnie po Czkawke bo to był jedyny normalny na tej wyspie Stoik jak tylko usłyszał co się dzieje popędził do Pyskacza a za nim Astrid ,Sączysmark ,Śledzik i bliźniaki, wszyscy byli ciekawi co z Pyskaczem. Gdy dobiegli zobaczyli Pyskacza , który siedział w kuźni przy stole i pił piwo. -Pyskacz? Co ty robisz? -A co ja mogę robić? Co mi jeszcze zostało? -Czemu nie pracujesz? -Po co mam to robić? Czkawki nie ma wy wszyscy cieszycie się ,że go nie ma czy tylko mi go brakuje? -O czym ty mówisz? -O czym ?! Bez Czkawki nikt mi w kuźni nie pomorze! -Ja ci pomogę!- wrzasnął Sączysmark -Ty?! Ty nawet nie umiesz zrobić miecz -Skąd to wiesz? -No to proszę zrób, masz kuźnie do dyspozycji -Dobra nie wiem -No właśnie! -Ale Czkawka na pewno nie robił mieczy! –Sączysmark -Robił wspaniałe miecze, łuki ,topory i inne bronie -Bez przesady –Stoik -Ja nie przesadzam, może już pójdziecie -Może napijemy się razem? -Nie zasługujesz na to aby pić w mojej kuźni jeszcze po tym co zrobiłeś, wyjdźcie już Wyszli, Stoik zwrócił się do młodzieży -Mówcie mi codziennie co on robi, chyba popadł w depresje ,ale po co? -No właśnie z powodu Czkawki?- Wtrącił Mieczyk Rozdział 5 : U czkawki:(Rano) Chłopak obudził się ,jego ciotka jeszcze spała, wszedł na pokład zobaczył dziadka -O już wstałeś? -Tak, a ty o której wstałeś -Ja nie spałem -Czemu? -Tak jakoś nie mogłem zasnąć -Aha -Słyszałem od Ingi ,że nie jesteś zbyt lubiany na Berk -No… -Ale nie martw się ich opinią -To nie jest takie proste -Jest nie skupiaj się na ludziach którym na tobie nie zależy, którzy cie nie lubią, skupiaj się na ludziach którzy cię kochają ,którzy się o ciebie martwią i zawsze w ciebie wierzą… jeśli jest choćby jedna taka osoba warto dla niej się starać, warto dla nie żyć. -Mówisz tak jak byś mnie rozumiał -Bo cię rozumiem, też jestem taki jak ty ,ty masz to po mamie, a ona po mnie. -Ciekawe - O Inga wstała, choć na śniadanie -Ok. -Jutro rano będziemy na miejscu –Ottar -To świetnie, nareszcie na lądzie- Inga -Moja córka i nie lubi pływać na morzu- Ottar -No nie wszyscy lubią gdy cię buja ,szczególnie podczas snu- Inga -To trzeba było nie spać- Ottar -Nie wszyscy umieją wytrzymać bez snu- Inga -Matka ,czysta matka- Ottar -No wiem ,Valka była taka jak ty- Inga -A właściwie jaka była?- Do dyskusji wtrącił się Czkawka -Bardzo miła lubiła podróżować, zazwyczaj się nie słuchała i robiła wszystko po swojemu.- Inga -Skoro wyspy są oddalone od siebie o dwa dni drogi, a to trochę daleko, to rodzice poznali się podczas jednej z podróży?- Czkawka -A i zapomniał była bardzo mądra i inteligentna zawsze stawiała na pokój- Inga -Tak pewnego razu zapuściła dotąd nam w nieznane ,nie było jej przez miesiąc, a jak wróciła to wróciła ze Stoikiem, nie lubiłem go i nadal tak pozostało – Ottar -Nie przesadzaj- Inga -Nie przesadzam, jest taki jak wszyscy na Berk- Ottar -To znaczy jaki?- Czkawka -No wiesz stawia na siłę ,zamiast próbować pokoju widzi wojnę -Ottar -Aż taki zły nie jest-Czkawka Tymczasem w Berk Stoik szedł do Pyskacza, gdy był już na miejscu, zobaczył ,że Pyskacz nie rozpacza tylko pracuje -I jak Pyskaczu? -A no wiesz, myślałem nad tym, przecież musiał wyjechać, a za pięć lat wróci… -No ,właśnie- powiedział Stoik z udawanym uśmiechem -Może i teraz mówisz ,że lepiej będzie jak nie wróci, ale zobaczysz ,nim się obejrzysz zaczniesz za nim tęsknić -Nie… raczej nie -Ja wiem swoje -Dobra, dobra niech ci będzie, przyjdziesz na dzisiejsze przyjęcie, zaczyna się za godzine -Nie wiem jeszcze, może wpadnę na 10 minut, ale nie jestem pewny -Jak sobie chcesz U Astrid i reszty -Jaki jest fajny dzień- Sączysmark -O co ci chodzi ?-Śledzik -No wiesz dzisiaj jest przyjęcie na które pójdę z moją dziewczyną- Sączysmark -A co to za dziewczyna?- Śledzik -No przecież Astrid- Sączysmark Gdy tylko Astrid to usłyszała, podeszła do niego uderzyła tak ,że się przewrócił, a jak leżał jeszcze go kopnęła i powiedziała -Nie jestem twoją dziewczyna i na pewno nie pójdę z tobą na to przyjęcie ,pójdę sama! I wyszła ,Sączysmark jeszcze leżąc na ziemi powiedział -Lubi się ze mną droczyć Dwie godziny później Wszyscy byli już w twierdzy i bawili się, nie obyło się bez bójek ,ale oni to lubią, wszystko jest dobrze do póki ktoś nie zginie. Nawet Pyskacz dobrze się bawił, zapomniał już o Czkawce. Zabawa trwała do białego rana. U Czkawki -No chłopcze 20 minut i jesteśmy- Ottar -Czkawka tylko się nie przestrasz, ale my mamy taką tajemnicę na naszej wyspie…-Inga '''''Kto zgadnie co to za tajemnica dostanie dedykt Rozdział 6 Niestety nikt nie zgadł : ( -A co to za tajemnica?- Czkawka -My no wiesz… -Inga -Co no wiesz?- Czkawka -O już dopływamy- Ottar -Co to za tajemnica?! -Widzisz tamten wulkan? -Ottar -Tak, a co z nim? –Czkawka -Tam w środku nie ma lawy ,to jest po prostu góra- Ottar -To czemu unosi się z niej dym?- Czkawka -Tam już od jakiś 150 lat mieszka ogromny smok, Czerwona Śmierć, codziennie wysyła swoje smoki aby zabierały nasze zwierzęta i w ogóle plony i takie tam- Ottar -Czemu go nie zabijecie? -Czkawka -Jego nie da się zabić- Ottar -Jeśli nie dostaje wystarczająca jedzenia pożera smoki albo ludzi- Ottar -To bardzo okrutny smok- Inga -Czemu się nie przeprowadzicie na inną wyspę?- Czkawka -To nic nie da pójdzie za nami, a po za tym był uśpiony, 15 lat temu obudził się- Ottar -Mamy nadzieję ,że nie długo znowu zaśnie- Inga -Weź swój bagaż ,zaraz dobijemy do portu –Ottar -Dobrze- Czkawka Chłopak poszedł po swój bagaż, nie było tego za dużo, wyszedł ze statku -Choć pokarzę ci gdzie będziesz mieszkać- Ottar Szli do domu postawionego w centrum wioski, weszliśmy do domu a tam była kobieta mniej więcej w wieku Ottara -To twoja babcia, Szebora- Ottar Kobieta podeszła do niego -Czkawka… -przytuliła go -Choć pokażę ci twój pokój- Inga Szebora puściła go, Czkawka wziął swoje rzeczy i poszedł za Inga na górę -Oto twój pokój, kiedyś był to pokój twojej matki- Inga Inga wyszła ,a Czkawka rozpakował się i zszedł na doł -Choć na pewno jesteś głodny- Szebora Czkawka usiadł na wyznaczonym dla niego miejscu, reszta już siedziała przy stole, zaczęli jeść, była cisz do póki nie odezwał się Ottar -I co smoki atakowały podczas naszej nie obecności? -Tak, z całej wioski zginęło 30 jaków, 67 kur i 48 owiec.- Szebora -To więcej niż zwykle-Inga -Wiem- Szebora -Ale nic z tym nie możemy zrobić- Szebora -Na pewno coś można zrobić- odezwał się Czkawka który jak dotąd milczał -Chłopcze ,to coś z czym nie można walczyć- Ottar -Już skończmy z tym, zjedzmy posiłek- Inga Dalej nikt się już nie odezwał. Po posiłku Ottar udał się z Czkawka do swojej kuźni -I jak chłopcze byłeś kiedyś w kuźni?- Ottar -Całe życie spędziłem w kuźni u Pyskacza- Czkawka -Czyli się znasz?- Ottar -Tak- Czkawka -To świetnie to mi pomożesz , może i nie walczymy ze smokami ,ale może nas napaść jakiś inny wróg Dzień minął im im bardzo miło, razem sprawnie zrobili wszystko co Ottar miał w planach, wieczorem wrócili do domu, przyszedł czas na posiłek -I jak wam minął dzień?- Szebora -A dobrze- Ottar -Tylko tyle?- Szebora -A czego się spodziewałaś? Kowal po dziadku- Ottar -Ach tak- Szebora W tedy do domu wpadła Inga -Tato wódź cię wzywa! -Już idę -Ottar- i pobiegł razem z Ingą Czkawka został w domu z babcią -Jak tam na Berk? -Szebora -A dobrze- Czkawka - Nie mówisz tego z przekonaniem- Szebora -No… Ojciec jak to ojciec ,czasami mam wrażenie ,że wstydzi się ,że jestem jego synem- Czkawka -Jest aż tak źle?- Szebora - Odpocznie ode mnie przez te pięć lat- Czkawka -Na pewno tak nie myśli- Szebora -Oj myśli ,myśli, ale co tam-Czkawka -Myślałam ,że Valka go zmieni- Szebora -Chyba się nie udało- Czkawka Chwila ciszy -Pójdę do siebie- Czkawka -Dobrze- Szebora Czkawka poszedł na górę, nudziło mu się więc zaczął szkicować różne smoki, nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnął. Następnego dnia na Berk Wszystko było już w porządku, ludzie wrócili do swoich zajęć , zostało teraz posprzątać cały ten bałagan, każdy się wykręcał, został tylko Sączysmark i reszta, nie byli zbyt chętni do tego, ale no cóż wódź im kazał więc musieli się jak najszybciej zabrać do pracy. Astrid była sprytna więc powiedziała Sączysmarkowi ,że jeśli posprząta to może zostanie jego dziewczyną, chłopak sprzątał a reszta się patrzyła, gdy skończył Astrid powiedziała ,że jednak nie będzie jego dziewczyną, Sączysmark był przez to smutny jednak nie zamierzał odpuścić. Pyskacz zapomniał już o swoich zmartwieniach i wrócił do normalnego trybu życia. Następny rozdział dodam jutro :) Dziękuję ,że ktoś to wogóle czyta ; ) Rozdział 7 3 dni później u Czkawki Czkawka przez ten czas dużo dowiedział się o tych atakach , wszystkie smoki zabierają żywność, oprócz jednego jest to smok atakujący w nocy, nie radnie owiec ani innych rzeczy po prostu atakuje by ochraniać inne smoki, jest czarny jak noc więc go nie widać, pluje fioletową plazmą, niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze ,jedyna szansa na przeżycie to schować się i modlić się aby cię nie zabił. To Nocna Furia ,chociaż nie którzy wolą nazwę ,,przeklęty pomiot burzy, niosący śmierć”. Czkawka chciał im jakoś pomóc , ale nie wiedział jak. Myślał nad tym całymi dniami. No bo w końcu jak zabiją smoka ,to smoki porwą człowieka .Pomyślał ,że skoro Nocna Furia chroni smoki z powietrza to gdyby, tego smoka zabrakło to było by mniej pożywienia porywanego.(W sumie to by za bardzo nie pomogło, ale Czkawka jak to Czkawka ,jest uparty i musi wykorzystać ten plan choćby miał by być skazany na porażkę, Oj Czkawka ,Czkawka…) Wieczór Czkawka już miał plan chciał go złapać w siatkę i czekał tylko aż się zjawi ,nie musiał długo czekać po chwili się zjawił, oddał jeden strzał, wydawało mu się ,że widzi spadający cień, w tedy zobaczyła go Inga -Czkawka? Co ty tu robisz?- Inga -A no wiesz ,tak postanowiłem się przejść-Czkawka -Aha , a to?- Inga wskazała na broń z której przed chwilą wystrzelił Czkawka -To? Przecież to tu zawsze stało-po tych słowach Czkawka pobiegł do domu -O mały włos –pomyślał -jutro tam pójdę jestem pewien ,że on tam spadł Czkawka myślał jeszcze co zrobi gdy spotka smoka ,ale nie mógł tego przewidzieć ,bo przecież nie wiedział co zrobi smok gdy go zobaczy, ale dotarło do niego ,że mógł go nie trafić, postanowił już o tym nie myśleć i położył się spać. Następnego dnia Czkawka wstał rano, zszedł na dół zastał tam tylko Szebore, reszta jeszcze spała -Dzień dobry-Czkawka -O dzień dobry, tak wcześnie wstałeś?- Szebora -Tak jakoś nie chce mi się już spać-Czkawka -No skoro tak , masz tu śniadanie- Szebora, i podała mu talerz z jedzeniem Czkawka szybko zjadł śniadanie i pobiegł sprawdzić czy smok gdzieś spadł, wziął ze sobą notes z mapą wyspy i ołówek. Dwie godziny później Już tracił nadzieję ,gdy nagle spotkał złamane drzewo -Wygląda na to ,że złamało je coś bardzo ciężkiego-powiedział pod nosem Tymczasem w domu - Dzień dobry- Odezwał się Ottar ,który właśnie wstał -Dzień dobry- Powiedziała Inga , która właśnie schodziła ze schodów -Dzień dobry-odpowiedziała im Szebora -Czkawka jeszcze nie wstał?- Ottar -Wstał dwie godziny temu, zjadł śniadanie i gdzieś pobiegł- Szebora -Tak wcześnie wstał? Przecież jest 8:00- Inga -Też się zdziwiłam –Szebora U Czkawki Szedł przez las gdy nagle natknął się na smoka ,w siatce, to ten smok, którego złapał. Smok był czarny ,miał zielone oczy, duże uszy ,skrzydła jak u nietoperza na tę chwilę Czkawka tylko tyle mógł o nim powiedzieć. Podszedł do niego trochę bliżej smok patrzył się na niego. Czkawka nie wiedział co zrobić ,patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, chłopak postanowił ,że go wypuści, gdy tylko go rozwiązał ,smok rzucił się na niego , zaryczał i uciekł. Czkawka wstał, przeszedł dwa kroki i zemdlał. Obudził się po piętnastu minutach i poszedł do domu. Tam zastał Ottara -Gdzie byłeś –Ottar -W lesie- Czkawka -A co tam robiłeś ,można wiedzieć?- Ottar -A tak sobie chodziłem… -Czkawka -Aha -Ottar Czkawka poszedł do swojego pokoju ,usiadł na łóżku i zaczął myśleć o tym wszystkim co się stało, zadawał sobie jedno pytanie dlaczego smok go nie zabił? Po obiedzie znów poszedł do lasu, szedł ,szedł i szedł aż w pewnym momencie zobaczył smoka Nocną Furię (!!!), była w zatoczce, Czkawka zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego nie odleci, po chwili smok się na niego spojrzał ,odszedł i położył się. Czkawka patrzył się co robi smok do godziny 20:00 później wrócił do domu ,zjadł szybko kolację i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Przed snem jeszcze dużo myślał o wydarzeniach z dzisiejszego dnia. Postanowił ,że jutro też tam pójdzie. Następnego dnia Wstał o godzinie 6:28, zjadł śniadanie ,wziął rybę ,swój notatnik ,ołówek i poszedł do smoka. Wszedł do zatoczki, oglądał się na lewo, na prawo, aż w końcu stanął myśląc -Gdzie on może być? Wtedy poczuł nad sobą oddech smoka, odwrócił się smok zaczął go obwąchiwać ,a chłopak się przewrócił wtedy wyciągnął rybę i podał mu, smok wziął ją i po chwili wypluł Czkawce na kolana, smok usiadł naprzeciwko chłopaka i pokazał aby jadł, Czkawka wziął rybę i ugryzł ledwo co ją przełknął ,po czym smok uciekł ,oszołomiony lekko tym co się stało wziął patyk i zaczął rysować Nocną Furię na ziemi, zaciekawiony smok patrzył na to, a po chwili poszedł i wyrwał drzewo i zaczął nim rysować Czkawkę, gdy skończył zadowolony z siebie czekał na reakcje chłopaka , on stanął i patrzył na ten rysunek był ogromny(!!!), Czkawka zapatrzył się wszedł przez przypadek na linię, w tedy smok zaczął warczeć, chłopak cofnął się spróbował tak jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz i zrozumiał ,że ma nie stawać na rysunku, szedł omijając linie, stanął w tedy poczuł oddech smoka nad głową ,odwrócił się wyciągnął rękę smok najpierw nie wiedział co chłopak robi ale później przyłożył pysk do jego ręki. Czkawka podniósł głowę i spostrzegł ,że smok nie ma jednej lotki, smok otrząsną się i uciekł ,a Czkawka wrócił do domu myślał jeszcze przez chwilę i zasnął. Rozdział 8 Co mam pisać skoro wiecie jak to było zaprzyjaźnili się , pierwszy lot, najlepsi przyjaciele i takie tam. Czkawka nikomu nie powiedział, że wytresował smoka. Pewnego dnia, Czerwona Śmierć dostała za mało jedzenia, wszystkie smoki uciekły z wyspy, oprócz Szczerbatka który nie mógł sam latać. Wielki, wściekły smok wyszedł ze swojej jaskini, zaczął atakować ,smok najpierw zaczął niszczyć statki aby odciąć ludziom drogę ucieczki, ludzie zaczęli go atakować ,bo w końcu tak czy inaczej zniszczy wioskę, nie mogli uciec ,więc zaczęli walczyć o swoją wyspę. Czkawka pobiegł do zatoczki ,po Szczerbatka ,smok próbował się wydostać ,był jakiś taki podenerwowany ,gdy tylko zobaczył jeźdźca uspokoił się -Choć Szczerbatek musimy im pomóc!- Czkawka Czkawka szybko wsiadł na smoka i polecieli w stronę pola walki, zaczęli atakować smoka ,w tedy dopiero ludzie go zauważyli -To Czkawka!- Osoba 1 -Czemu on jest na smoku?? –Osoba 2 -Co on robi?!- Ottar -No jak widać próbuje nas ratować- Inga -Jeszcze bardziej nieposłuszny i uparty od matki- Szebora Wielki smok skupił swoja uwagę na Czkawce, chłopak był mądry, zwabił na plaże tam nie było ani domów ,ani ludzi. Smok zaczął ziać w niego ogniem, młodzieniec chciał wykorzystać jego ogromne rozmiary i zmusił go do lotu, atakował go ,ludzie w wiosce widzieli tylko rozbłyskające niebo, Czkawka wpadł na pewien pomysł, leciał przed smokiem ,w pewnej chwili Szczerbatek strzelił w otwarta paszczę potwora ,jego skrzydła zaczęły się palić, spalał się od środka, ogromny smok zionął jeszcze ogniem , Czkawka razem ze smokiem uderzyli w ogon bestii ,chłopak stracił przytomność i zaczął spadać ,spadał w ogień, Szczerbatek bez zastanowienia ruszył za nim. Czerwona śmierć wpadła z ogromną siłą do wody ,smok nie żył, Czkawki i Szczerbatka nie było widać, ludzie uznali ,że spłonęli w ogniu. Dziadek, babcia i ciocia, byli smutni, ale także dumni ,że bez zastanowienia ruszył im na pomoc, uratował ich umarł jako bohater. Ogromny smok nie zniszczył wszystkich statków, Ottar, Inga i Szebora jeszcze tego wieczoru popłynęli na Berk, aby ogłosić śmierć Czkawki. Tymczasem ludzie zaczęli odbudowywać wioskę. Płynęli przez dwa dni ale w końcu dotarli na Berk, przywitał ich Stoik -Witajcie, ale co wy tu robicie?, co z Czkawką nie mogliście wytrzymać?- Stoik -Witaj Stoiku- Ottar -Przynosimy ci smutne wieści-Szebora -Czkawka… Czkwka on nie żyje- powiedziała Inga płacząc -Ale jak to? Może chodźcie do twierdzy- Stoik Szli do twierdzy zaciekawieni mieszkańcy także się tam udali, także Astrid i reszta. Jednak nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi. -No pięknie ,może jeszcze on tu wróci- Sączysmark -Chyba nie ,bo go tu nie widzę –Astrid Wszyscy byli już w twierdzy jednak Stoik nie zwracał na to uwagi ,obok niego siedział jego przyjaciele Pyskacz i Podłosmark. -No… mówcie- Stoik -A więc to było tak…- I opowiedzieli mu wszystko Gdy ludzie to usłyszeli od razu zaczęły się szepty -Współczuję ci Stoiku- Pyskacz Stoik mocno przeżył śmierć Czkawki, najpierw stracił żonę, teraz syna. Czuł że nie dał mu wystarczająco dużo miłości , zrozumienia, czuł ,że go zawiódł ,że zawiódł Valkę. Ottar, Szebora i Inga, zostali na wyspie, zamieszkali tu. Niektórzy bardzo to przeżyli ,a niektórzy się cieszyli. Przepraszam ,że długo nie dodawał ale po prostu nie mogłam, dopero teraz znalazłam czas na napisanie tego (o 23:00) ,ale następny rozdział chciałabym dodać jutro, ale nie jestem pewena czy się wyrobię. Bardzo dziękuję ,że czytacie mojego bloga, to dla mnie bardzo dużo znaczy, naprawdę ,ostatnio po tylu pozytywnych komentarzach bardzo się cieszyłam nie mogłam przestać płakać ,ze szczęścia naprawdę dziękuję. : ) Rozdział 9: Minęło sześć lat od śmierci Czkawki ,jego rodzina doszła już do siebie, Smark nadal uważał go za nic nie wartego wymoczka. No cóż niektórzy się nie zmieniają, Ottar ,Szebora i Inga uznali Czkawkę za bohatera, poświęcił się dla ich życia. Wszyscy się zmienili nie tylko z wyglądu niektórzy zmienili się z zachowania, np. Stoik. Na Berk było spokojnie do dnia w którym wyspę zaatakował Eret z ludźmi Drago, jednak Krwawdonia tam nie było, był na swojej wyspie. Walczyli, walka była wyrównana, Stoik walczył z Eretem ,gdy nagle nie wiadomo skąd nadleciała strzała trafiła Ereta nie raniąc go ale przykuwając do ściany. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni, nie wiedzieli co się dzieje, wszyscy byli oszołomieni ,ludzie Ereta i wandale. Nagle z nieba spadł człowiek, nie miał jednej nogi, był ubrany w zbroję(No wiecie ten kostium do latania ,ale onie nie wiedzieli ,że jest do latanie),hełm załkowicie zakrywał jego twarz ,podszedł spokojnie do Ereta -Gdzie on jest? – Nieznajomy -Nic ci nie powiem- Eret -Zgrywasz bohatera? Śmieszne- Nieznajomy - Nic ze mnie nie wyciągniesz- Eret -Ojeju i tak go znajdę ,jak mi powiesz to będzie tylko szybciej ,myślisz ,że jesteś mi potrzebny? Mylisz się, ale skoro stawiasz taki opór nie mam wyboru muszę cię zabić, wolisz z łuku czy z miecza?- Nieznajomy -A tam weźmiemy łuk będziesz dłużej umierał, i będziesz cierpiał- Nieznajomy -On cie zabije- Eret -Powodzenia- Nieznajomy Odszedł kilka kroków i wycelował w Ereta, całej tej sytuacji przyglądali się wandale, a ludzie Ereta byli na swoich łodziach. -O co tu chodzi?- powiedział St6oik do Pyskacza ,Astrid,Sączysmarka, bliźniaków i Śledzika -Nie wiem wodzu ale jest fajny- Mieczyk -No zaraz zabije tego gościa- Szpadka -No ostatnia szansa- powiedział nieznajomy '' naciągając łuk już miał wypuścić strzałę -Dobra, dobra powiem ci- Eret -I co nie można było tak od razu?- Nieznajomy -E myślałem ,że go zabije będzie rozlew krwi a tu co?- Mieczyk -No właśnie- Szpadka Nieznajomy podszedł do Ereta -On chowa się na wyspie w tajnej kryjówce po ziemią, trzyma tam też jego- Eret -Jak tam wejść? -Musisz wejść do kuźni ,tam odsunąć półkę z bronią, za półką będą schody, na końcu schodów drzwi, najpierw będą jeńcy przywódcy, wodzowie i takie tam ,na końcu będzie komnata Drago, tam go znajdziesz , smok będzie za czarnymi drzwiami, reszta drzwi jest brązowa- Eret -I co było tak trudno? –Nieznajomy -To będzie zasadzka- Eret -No i? –Nieznajomy -Mogą cię torturować ,a nawet zabić- Eret -Świetnie- Nieznajomy -I co pójdziesz? –Eret -Myślałeś ,że co przestraszysz mnie tym? Nie boje się go- Nieznajomy Po tych słowach skoczył do morza ,wszyscy patrzyli, ale jak podbiegli, jego już nie było. Stoik podszedł do Ereta -Kto to był? – Stoik - Największy wróg Drago, nikt nie zna jego imienia, jest bardzo mądry, sprytny i szybki ,ale dla swojego smoka zrobił by wszystko skoczył w ogień, przyjął tortury ,nawet śmiertelny cios, jako jedyny umie się wydostać z naszego więzienia , robił to już jakieś pięć razy w tym miesiącu- Eret -Poszedł do Drago, czy on chce zginąć?!- Stoik -Nie wiem ale na stówę wyląduje w więzieniu- Eret -Musimy dowiedzieć się kto to jest ,a ty nam w tym pomożesz(wskazał na Ereta)- Stoik Wyruszyli, (Stoik, Pyskacz, Astrid, Szpadka, Mieczyk, Sączysmark, Śledzik), ukryli się na statku Ereta, w jego kajucie tam nikt nie miał prawa wstępu. '''Rozdział 9:' Płynęli tak przez dwa tygodnie, Eret przynosił im posiłki. Gdy dopłynęli ,niestety zauważyli ich ,a to wszystko przez to ,że bliźniaki zaczęli się kłócić. Wylądowali w celi ,Drago bardzo ucieszył się ,że Stoik jest u niego. Byli w celi naprzeciwko siedział ten sam chłopak co był na Berk ,Stoik poznał jego głos ,mężczyzna był miły przywitał się z nimi i wymienili parę zdań ,nie zdradził jednak nic o sobie. Wieczorem przyszedł strażnik z jedzeniem. Po godzinie przyszedł Drago Krwawdoń , rzucił mężczyźnie jakieś papiery -Wchodzisz w to?- Drago -Zastanowię się –mężczyzna -Masz czas do jutra, jednak jeśli się nie zgodzisz zabiję cię- Drago -A czego mogłem się po tobie spodziewać, że co wypuścisz mnie? No proszę cię znam cię przecież- mężczyzna -Dobrze to przemyśl- Drago, i wyszedł -O co chodzi?-Stoik -A takie tam stare sprawy-mężczyzna -Zgodzisz się ?-Stoik -Nie- mężczyzna -On cię zabije- Śledzik -Nie sądzę-mężczyzna -Czemu?-Pyskacz -Bo ja już wychodzę-mężczyzna, powiedział uderzył w kraty a te się otworzyły, otworzył też celę Stoika i reszty -Jak ty to zrobiłeś?-Sączysmark -Normalnie-mężczyzna -Jaki jest plan?-Stoik -Ja muszę coś znaleźć-mężczyzna (tak na marginesie(zapomniałam wcześniej napisać ,że po tym jak Ottar i reszta przybyli na Berk po śmierci Czkawki , zaczęli tresować smoki i każdy ma smoka) -A co?- Stoik -Przyjaciela-mężczyzna -Jest tu?- Stoik -Tak gdzieś tam dalej- mężczyzna -Macie jak uciec?- mężczyzna -Tak nasze smoki są niedaleko na wyspie dla bezpieczeństwa zostawiliśmy je tam-Stoik -No to zawołajcie te swoje smoki i uciekajcie ja idę po mojego przyjaciel-męźczyzna -Pójdziemy z tobą ,znowu cię złapią-Stoik -Jak tam sobie chcecie-mężczyzna Pobiegli. Weszli do ogromnej sali z klatkami w których były smoki. Mężczyzna biegał od klatki do klatki w poszukiwaniu swojego przyjaciela, za to ludzie z Berk zaczęli podziwiać te smoki ,większości z nich jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli. W pewnej chwili Śledzik stanął -Ej ludzie zobaczcie –Śledzik Wszyscy pobiegli do niego. Patrzyli naklankę ze smokiem. Był on inaczej trzymany niż reszta, nie miał swobody ruchu. Był zamknięty aż do głowy w metalowej zbroi, która zwisała z sufitu na trzech grubych łańcuchach . Na pysku miał ,no wiecie takie coś jak noszą psy, żeby nikogo nie ugryzły, nie pamiętam jak to się nazywa. Smok był cały czarny, oczy miał zamknięte, jak na zaistniałą sytuację był bardzo spokojny(Ta i ten spokój . Smok wyglądał strasznie. Nawet Stoik bał się tego smoka, chociaż oni tresują smoki(Oj ,oj, oj nasz kochany Stoiczek boi się smoka co z nim się porobiło, no po prostu nie poznaję go, zmienił się po śmierci Czkawki ).Podszedł do ich ten tajemniczy mężczyzna(On to jest dziwny, ale ok.) -No myślałem ,że cię nie znajdę- mężczyzna Smok otworzył oczy i zaczął się cieszyć. Zaczął warczeć. -No już się tak nie denerwuj, zaraz cię uwolnię-mężczyzna I zaczął otwierać celę i rozbrajać te zabezpieczenia , poszło mu to dość sprawnie, jakby robił to cały czas, Pyskacz był zachwycony jego zdolnościami. Gdy wszystko było już pozdejmowane ,smok rozprostował swoje duże czarne skrzydła. -Ej ludzie spadamy- powiedział mężczyzna zmierzając do wyjścia -To ten twój przyjaciel?- odezwał się Stoik który dopiero co się otrząsnął z szoku(Ha ha reszta zaniemówiła nawet Sączysmarczek który zawsze ma tyle do powiedzenia) -Tak, wyjaśnienia później teraz uciekajmy- mężczyzna -Masz rację- Stoik Piszcie pomysły na rozdziały: Ewa Katas Nowy rozdział powinien pojawić się wieczorem około 19:00 Rozdział 10: Uciekli. Lecieli już w chmurach, w ciszy. Jednak Stoik nie wytrzymał -Kim ty jesteś?- Stoik -Zależy jak na to patrzysz: -Według Drago jestem najgorszym człowiekiem na świecie, bo zawsze mu przeszkadzam w planach, uciekam z więzienia, i takie tam -Niektórzy nazywają mnie bohaterem , bo walczę o wolność smoków-mężczyzna -Ale kim jesteś naprawdę ?Skąd jesteś? Jak się nazywasz?- Stoik -Zabawne ,każdy o to pyta. Nie rozumiem czemu każdy chce to wiedzieć- mężczyzna -No tak po prostu. Każdy lubi wiedzieć z kim ma do czynienia. A tak w ogóle mógłbyś zdjąć ten hełm?- Stoik -No dobrze jak chcecie. Jesteście pierwszymi ludźmi którym to mówię-mówiąc to mężczyzna zdjął kask -Nazywam się Czkawka- mężczyzna Sączysmark nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się. -No dobrze a skąd jesteś?- Stoik -Z Berk- Czkawka Po tych słowach skoczył ze smoka ,a smok popędził za nim. Przy samej wodzie otworzyli skrzydła i wzbili się wysoko w powietrze. Czkawka wsiadł na smoka i polecieli tak szybko jak tylko umieli. Reszta stała w osłupieniu. -To… to jest Czkawka, rozumiesz to Stoik?! To twój syn!- Pyskacz -No właśnie wiem, ale w ogóle nie podobny- Stoik -Potrzebował tylko czasu, ale teraz będzie mógł wrócić prawda?- Pyskacz -Oczywiście, tylko trzeba będzie go poszukać- Stoik -I to ten twój ciamajdowaty syn, z którego wszyscy się śmiali i wszyscy go nienawidzili, ujeżdża najgroźniejszego smoka Nocną Furię- Pyskacz -No wiem widziałem już możesz sobie te ckliwe historyjki, nie wzbudzisz we mnie poczucia winy- Stoik -No co próbować można- Pyskacz -A kiedy zaczniemy poszukiwania? Najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj-Pyskacz -Nie dzisiaj nie, musimy się przygotować- Stoik -No dobrze- Pyskacz Resztę drogi przelecieli w ciszy. Po dotarciu na Berk ,Stoik zwołał naradę. Sączysmark, Astrid, bliźniaki i Śledzik poszli do akademii. -Co wy o tym myślicie?- Astrid -Ale o czym?- Mieczyk -No brat… Czasami nie wierzę ,że jesteśmy rodzeństwem, jesteś taki głupi, chodzi o to, że Astrid przyniosła tu nowego kwiatka i się pyta jak nam się podoba –Szpadka -Aaaaa… No to jest bardzo ładny, oddaje charakter tego miejsca ,jednak nie wiem ile on tu będzie, bo wygląda na smacznego- Mieczyk -Zgadzam się z twoja opinią- Szpadka -Ludzie nie chodzi tu o kwiatka!- Śledzik -Może się trochę uspokój Śledziu, przyznaje ,że wygląda na smacznego ,trzeba będzie spróbować- Sączysmark -Nikt nie będzie jadł tego kwiatka, chodzi o te dzisiejsze wydarzenia z Czkawką- Astrid -A o to… -Mieczyk -Mam nadzieję, że nie wróci. Pewnie zostałby w tedy wodzem, a to ja nim zostanę!- Sączysmark -Stoik nie jest taki głupi, w życiu nie zostałbyś wodzem, nawet jakbyś był ostatni, prędzej wodzem zostałaby owca- Astrid -Astrid ma rację, nawet nie masz szans na zostanie wodzem- Śledzik -A co wy tam wiecie- Sączysmark -Możemy wrócić do tematu?- Astrid -Stoik chce go szukać tak?- Astrid -No tak- Śledzik -Ale ja sądzę ,że sam z siebie nie wróci, i na pewno się gdzieś ukrywa-Astrid -Jest szansa ,że nie wróci- Astrid -Wydaje mi się ,że nie jest teraz taki ciamajdowaty, i może będzie lepiej jak do nas wróci- Śledzik -No może coś w tym jest- Astrid Tymczasem na naradzie -Stoik po co nas tu zwołałeś- Sączyślin -Posłuchajcie , ten mężczyzna co tu ostatnio u nas był ,ten co popłynęliśmy go szukać to mój syn Czkawka- Stoik -Co ?! To nie możliwe- Sączyślin -Ale to prawda- Stoik W tłumie zaczęły się rozmowy. -Jutro ja, Pyskacz, Astrid, Szpadka, Mieczyk, Śledzik i Sączysmark lecimy go szukać- Stoik Gdzieś z tłumu dało się słyszeć krzyki -On oszalał! -Kłamie! Stoik wyszedł poszedł z Pyskaczem do Astrid i reszty -Dzieciaki lecimy jutro z samego rana, weźcie jedzenie, picie i potrzebne rzeczy, może jakieś śpiwory i namioty- Stoik -Dobrze wodzu- Za wszystkich odpowiedziała Astrid Wódz z Pyskaczem wyszli. -Nie chce mi się lecieć go szukać- Sączysmark -Mi też ,ale co zrobisz?- Mieczyk -Nic nie zrobisz- dokończyła za niego Szpadka -Mam nadzieję ,że nie będziemy go długo szukać ,bo mam co robić- Sączysmark -Nie dziwi was to ,że Stoik się tak jakoś nim teraz przejął?- Astrid -No co się dziwisz, wcześniej to był wstyd się z nim pokazywać , a teraz, sama widziałaś co zrobił z Eretem ,ale bo jak uciekł z więzienia , ciekawe o co chodziło z tymi starymi sprawami ,co byliśmy u Drago- Sączysmark Wszyscy się dziwnie na niego spojrzeli -No co taka prawda?- Sączysmark -No w sumie masz rację ,z tymi starymi sprawami- Astrid -Może dla n niego pracował?- Śledzik -W sumie to możliwe- Astrid Później rozeszli się do swoich domów, w końcu następnego dnia mieli wcześni wstać. Następnego dnia wszyscy zebrali się przy porcie, sprawdzili jeszcze czy wszystko mają i wylecieli. Lecieli już jakieś dwie godziny. -A wiesz co Stoiku mnie najbardziej interesuje?- Pyskacz -Nie i nie musisz mi mówić- Stoik -To ci powiem, dlaczego Czkawka nie ma jednej nogi- Pyskacz -Co?! On nie mam jednej nogi?! Jakoś nie zauważyłem- Stoik - No rzeczywiście, nie miał- Astrid -Talent do pakowania się w kłopoty to on ma od dziecka- Stoik -I talent do chowania się- Pyskacz -Błagam Pyskacz nie dobijaj- Stoik -Dobra, dobra już się zamykam- Pyskacz Lecieli jakieś siedem godzin -Dobra długo już lecimy zatrzymamy się tutaj, mieszka tu mój przyjaciel na pewno pozwoli nam przenocować, a jutro wyruszymy na dalsze poszukiwania, może nauczymy ich tresować smoki- Stoik Mieli jeszcze kawałek drogi do tej wyspy, ale Stoik już ją poznał, w końcu mieszkał tu jego przyjaciel którego często odwiedzał jak jeszcze Valka żyła. Mam taki mały konkurs piszcie pomysły na imiona: ''-męskie: przyjaciel Stoika'' ''-żeńskie :córka przyjaciela Stoik'' Kogo imiona wybiorę dostanie dedykt. Rozdział 11: Dedykacja dla: ''Szczerbatek26, Roxi1902 Pół godziny później byli na miejscu. Stoik zdziwił się ,że tresują smoki. -Nie wiedziałem o tym- Stoik -No wiesz przyjacielu długo cię tu nie było-Pyskacz Wylądowali na placu i poszli do przyjaciela Stoika który był wodzem wyspy. -Witaj Aron to jest: Astrid, Sączysmark, Szpadka, Mieczyk, Śledzik no Pyskacza to ty znasz- Stoik -Witajcie co was sprowadza-Aron -Szukamy mojego syna już od rana i chciałbym cię prosić o nocleg jeśli to oczywiście możliwe- Stoik -Oczywiście, chodźcie- Aron Dom wodza był największy i najpiękniejszy. -Zapraszam do środka- Aron -Dziękujemy- Stoik -Zawsze chętnie ugoszczę przyjaciół-Aron -Usiądźcie do stołu na pewno jesteście głodni-Aron -Trafiliście w sam raz na kolację-Aron -Gdzie masz córkę?- Stoik - Świetne pytanie-Aron -Pewnie gdzieś chodzi z przyjaciółmi- Aron -Ach te dzisiejsze dzieciaki-Stoik -No po prostu brak słów- Aron Proszę jedzcie. -Dziękujemy-Stoik -A tak właściwie gdzie masz żonę? -Stoik -W twierdzy razem z innymi kobietami przygotowuje ją, jutro mamy święto- Aron -Ach no tak ,moje ulubione święta-Stoik -Tak co roku tu na nie przyjeżdżałeś- Aron -Świetne lata-Stoik -Jak zjemy oprowadzę was po wyspie- Aron Pół godziny późnij poszli zwiedzać wyspę. Byli w kuźni(Nie mogli wyciągnąć Pyskacz xD), na placu i w innych miejscach. Na koniec została twierdza. -O widzę ,że już skończyliście- Aron -Tak, nareszcie koniec-Camira -Ale tak szybko?- Aron -No wiesz z dzieciakami to szybko poszło-Camira -A gdzie oni są?-Aron -Nie wiem ale mogą być w akademii albo latać, naprawdę nie mam zielonego pojęcia-Camira -Ach dobrze to pójdziemy dalej ich szukać-Aron Poszli najpierw do akademii. Nie zastali tam nikogo -To opowiadaj Stoiku co tam u ciebie-Aron -Wiesz moja żona nie żyje a syn nienawidzi lepiej być nie mogło- Stoik -Współczuję ci straty żony, a z synem się na pewno pogodzisz-Aron -O! Tam są!-Aron -Zapomniałem! Zaraz zaczynają się wyścigi, chodźcie usiądziemy i obejrzymy ich zmagania- Aron -Chociaż i tak pewnie wygra Czkawka ,ale co tam-Aron -Co?! Czkawka tu jest?!- Stoik -Tak i wydaje mi się ,że musicie poważnie porozmawiać-Aron Młodzi latali na smokach i łapali owce, tak jak mówił Aron Czkawka wygrywał lecz cały czas goniła go Katnis córka Arona.Po zawodach: -I co znowu wygrałem- Czkawka -Nie martw się w końcu to ja wygram- Katnis -Powodzenia- Czkawka -Nienawidzę cię- Katnis -Ja ciebie też-Czkawka -To co polatamy?-Katnis -Z wielką chęcią, tatuś ze swoją obstawą przyleciał- Czkawka -Co ty tak go nienawidzisz?-Katnis -Lećmy opowiem ci-Czkawka -Ok.-Katnis Wylecieli. -Gdzie oni lecą?!-Aron -Pewnie wie że tu jesteśmy i będzie nas unikał-Stoik U Czkawki -No słucham-Katnis -No ok. ok. już mówię-Czkawka -A więc tak… po śmierci mojej matki ojciec przestał zwracać na mnie uwagę byłem najmniejszy, najsłabszy, najbardziej ciamajdowaty, wszyscy się ze mnie wyśmiewali, kpili i drwili nawet własny ojciec, któregoś dnia już nie wytrzymał i wysłał mnie do rodzinnej wyspy matki, a dalej znasz- Czkawka -Dobra nie chciał cię wstydził się ciebie, do co on teraz chce?- Katnis -No co wie ,że się zmieniłem to teraz chce żebym wrócił- Czkawka -To co zrobisz? Nie możemy tak latać wiecznie-Katnis -No ja miałem nadzieję ,że ty mi coś poradzisz-Czkawka -Czemu ja? -Katnis -Czemu? Bo jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką-Czkawka -Okej, to porozmawiaj z nim powiedz ,że nie wrócisz z nim a on nie ma prawa cię do tego zmuszać w końcu jesteś dorosły- Katnis -Ojczulek nie zrozumie tego ale spróbować można-Czkawka -Chyba że na czas jak tu są będę udawał ciamajdę i głupka i może w tedy mnie nie będzie chciał i wróci do domu- Czkawka -Czkawka…- Katnis -No co?! Plan genialny- Czkawka -Ale ty taki nie jesteś a jak on nie zrozumie twojej decyzji to jego problem- Katnis -No ok.-Czkawka Jeszcze latali przez jakieś dwie godziny i wrócili do domu. Wszyscy tam na nich czekali. -No dobrze ,że jesteście bo musimy przydzielić pokoje- Aron -No i co już coś wymyśliłeś?- Czkawka -Nie może nas olśnisz?- Aron -Spoko a więc tak Astrid i Katnis, bliźniaki mogą być razem ,Sączysmark ze Śledzikiem, Stoik z Pyskaczem, i co pasuje?- Czkawka -A ty?-Aron -A ja na dachu , przynajmniej będzie spokój-Czkawka -Czkawka…-Aron -Co Czkawka?! Całe życie byłem przez nich wyśmiewany myślisz ,że co?! Przyjadą sobie tak po kilku latach bo im się przypomniało ,że Stoik ma syna którego nienawidzi i wszystko będzie dobrze?! Wiecie to tak nie działa!- Czkawka powiedział i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami -Wow naprawdę jest na was wkurzony w życiu go takiego nie widziałam-Katnis -Ja też go nigdy takiego nie widziałem, nawet do Drago się tak nie odzywa- Aron -A co on ma wspólnego z Drago? -Stoik -No z pięć lat się znają, Drago porywa i torturuje smoki aby były mu posłuszne ,a Czkawka je uwalnia nieraz Drago go tam złapie-Aron -Acha ,a właśnie co z Drago na pewno prędzej czy później nas zaatakuje ,możemy liczyć na wasze wsparcie?- Stoik -Oczywiście jeśli jednak chcesz wygrać z Drago porozmawiaj z Czkawką ,on wie o nim wszystko-Aron -Spróbuje...Ale do tego chłopaka nie da się dotrzeć-Stoik -Daj mu czas jeszcze zmieni zdanie- Aron -Mam taką nadzieję- Stoik ''Pół godziny później Czkawka wrócił -Choć Szczerbek idziemy polatać- Czkawka -Synu możemy porozmawiać?- Stoik -Jestem zajęty- Czkawka -Nie możemy chociaż raz porozmawiać jak ojciec z synem?- Stoik -Wiesz jeszcze sześć lat temu chciałem z tobą rozmawiać ,ty jakoś nie chciałeś ,więc nie mniej teraz do mnie żalu- Czkawka, powiedział i wyszedł razem ze Szczebatkiem -No widzisz nie dotrę do niego- Stoik -W sumie to ma trochę racji- Aron -Stajesz po jego stronie?- Stoik -Wiesz Stoiku przyjaźnimy się od bardzo dawna, znam Czkawkę i znam ciebie i cały czas gnębi mnie jedno pytanie- Czemu tak nagle chcesz ,żeby wrócił?- Aron -O co ci chodzi?- Stoik -No wiesz wcześniej wstydziłeś się go ,nie chciałeś się z nim pokazywać, a tak nagle chcesz aby wrócił do domu- Aron -No co zmienił się- Stoik -I co z tego może na zewnątrz się zmienił ,ale w środku jest taki sam, jest taki sam jak wtedy kiedy się z niego wyśmiewaliście- Aron -Co ty gadasz?! Teraz to jest prawdziwy wiking, sam widziałem jak walczył z Eretem- Stoik -Wiesz nie wiem czy on jest taki jak o nim myślisz-Aron -Co masz na myśli?- Stoik -A już nic- Aron Po godzinie Czkawka wrócił ''-''Przemyślałem to- Czkawka -Czyli wracamy do domu!- Stoik -Nie tego nie powiedziałem, wszyscy wiemy ,że Drago prędzej czy później zacznie atakować, sami go nie pokonamy, więc na czas wojny możemy normalnie rozmawiać, ale później nic nie obiecuję- Czkawka -No cóż dobre chociaż i to ,wiem że i tak zmienisz zdanie- Stoik -To co śpisz w domu?-Aron -No mogę to z kim?- Czkawka -Jesteś w pokoju ze Śledzikiem, w twoim jak coś- Aron -Dobre chociaż to- Czkawka -Ej Czkawka- Aron -Co?- Czkawka -Jutro o 12:00 jest narad nie spóźnij się-Aron -Okej- Czkawka Powiedział i poszedł spać Śledzik już spał ,Czkawka zrobił to samo. Następnego dnia Wszyscy już zeszli na śniadanie brakowało tylko Czkawki. -Katnis idź po niego- Aron -Już-Katnis Katnis poszła do pokoju Czkawki ,jednak jego tam nie było -Nie ma go!!!- Katnis -No już gdzieś poszedł, no cóż jedzmy bez niego- Aron Po chwili wszedł do domu -Dzień dobry- Czkawka -Dobry, dobry a gdzie to się było?- Aron -Proszę bardzo oto twoja lista zadań na dzisiaj- Czkawka powiedział i podał mu listę -Wszystko już zrobiłeś?- Aron -No tak nudziło mi się a wy wszyscy spaliście ,nie chciałem was budzić- Czkawka Po chwili do domu weszła pani Savana,czyli najbardziej upierdliwa kobieta na świecie, zawsze robiła niepotrzebne problemy, zawsze wymyślała jakieś zadania, no cóż miała już swój wiek ,więc nikt nie chciał jej odmawiać. -O Czkawka jesteś, miałam nadzieję ,że cię tu znajdę-Savana Aron i Katnis zaśmiali się pod nosem bo wiedzieli co go czeka. -Musisz mi pomóc, mojej owcy chyba coś się stało- Savana -Wie pani ja nie jestem specjalistą od owiec ,nie znam się na nich, ja to bardziej na smokach, ale za to Alan świetnie się na nich zna, na pewno jest w smoczej akademii ,jak on się zajmie pani owcą będzie zdrowa jak nigdy dotąd- Czkawka -Wiesz chyba masz rację ty to taki zapracowany jesteś ,widziałam jak od rana rozwiązujesz problemy mieszkańców, masz tu dziecko ciasteczka zjedz sobie ,mój tajny przepis no to do widzenia- Savana -No nie wierze-Katnis -Wiesz ma się ten talent-Czkawka mówił jedząc ciasteczka -A ciasteczka są przepyszne -Czkawaka -O co chodzi z tą panią?- Pyskacz -Taka najbardziej upierdliwa baba na świecie, zawsze wymyśla jakieś problemy, a nie można jej odmówić, wiesz ma już swoje lata, tak nie wypada, tylko Czkawka umie jej odmówić i to jeszcze tak ,że da mu zawsze jakieś swoje przysmaki- Katnis -Ale każdy może jej tak powiedzieć- Sączysmark -Ale tylko jak Czkawka to mówi to to działa, innym by nie odpuściła- Katnis -To jak ty to robisz?- Pyskacz -Tak po prostu- Czkawka -Dobra choć Szczerbatek idziemy polatać-Czkawka powiedział i wyszli -No to nasz chłopak wyrósł nie Stoik?- Pyskacz -Dobra dzieciaki, jak chcecie o 12:00 są zajęcia w smoczej akademii, jak chcecie możecie iść prowadzić będzie je Katnis- Aron -Na pewno pójdziemy- odpowiedziała za wszystkich Astrid -To skoro Czkawka jest taki świetny w tresowaniu smoków ,to czemu on ich nie prowadzi?- Sączysmark -Zawsze to on je prowadzi, ale dzisiaj nie może bo idzie na naradę- Aron -Czemu on idzie a Katnis nie ,w końcu to twoja córka i jest w jego wieku- Astrid -Bo on jest moim doradcą, wszystko co dzieje się na wyspie jest z nim przedyskutowane, Czkawka to bardzo inteligentny chłopak i świetny strateg, od 5 lat jest moim doradcą, a na wyspie każdy liczy się z jego zdaniem- Aron -No Stoiku ,przykro mi ale Czkawka nie wróci- Pyskacz -Czemu?- Stoik -A czemu miałby wracać, tu mu jest dobrze, tu ma wszystko czego nie miał na Berk, nikt by na jego miejscu nie wrócił- Pyskacz -Czkawka to nie inni- Stoik -Wow w końcu to zrozumiałeś, szkoda ,że tak późno-Pyskacz -Ale ni myślcie sobie ,że tak od razu wszyscy się z nim liczyli, wiecie na początku nikt nie chciał go słuchać ,bo był niedoświadczony, najtrudniej było ,aby starsi się do niego przekonali- Aron Rozdział :12 jeśli się nie mylę Czkawka: Byli już daleko od wyspy -I co Szczerbatek? Mylę się czy właśnie mój świt się zawalił?- Czkawka powiedział z ironią w głosie -No dobra, wiem ,że to mój ojciec, ale ja tam nie wrócę nie po tym co mi zrobili i niech mnie nawt nie próbują przekonywać- Czkawka -Dobra, nie będziemy o nich rozmawiać, co ja będę się nimi zamartwiał, pokonamy Drago, a później niech spadają, co oni sobie myślą, całe życie wyśmiewali mnie ,gnębili, a teraz co? Mam wróci? Niestety ale ja tak szybko nie zapominam, i prawie w ogóle nie wybaczam-Czkawka Jeszcze przez dwie godziny latali i poszli do domu -Czkawka! Pamiętasz o tej naradzie?-Aron -Tak zaczyna się za 15 minut- Czkawka -To dobrze, już myślałem ,że zapomniałeś- Aron -No coś ty ja?- Czkawka -Dobra, dobra choć już- Aron -No to chodźmy-Czkawka I poszli. Zebranie trwało dwie godziny, ale w końcu plan był kompletny. Po naradzie do Czkawki podeszła Katnis -I co? Wszystko gotowe?- Katnis -Oczywiście. Jak tam było na zajęciach?- Czkawka -No cóż, świetnie- Powiedział Katnis z sztucznym uśmiechem -No co takiego zrobili?- Czkawka -Wiesz w sumie to oni są tacy jak my, jeden arogant, myślący ,że jest cudem , jeden nieśmiały, znający księgę na pamięć, ale brak praktyki, jedna wojowniczka, i bliźniaki które zawsze rozrabiją, ale u nas jesteś jeszcze ty- Katnis -Czyli to samo co zawsze, tylko teraz podwójnie wkurzające- Czkawka -No mniej więcej- Katnis Szli w stronę kuźni -To gdzie masz te miecz?- Czkawka -Już zaraz przyniosę –Katnis Czkawka wszedł do kuźni, a Katnis pobiegła do domu po miecz który Czkawka miał jej naprawić. -Proszę- Katnis -Coś ty z nim robiła?-Czkawka -Naprawisz?- Katnis -Tak-Czkawka -Dziękuję- Katnis i pocałowała go w policzek, wyszła Całą sytuację widział gang z Berk(XD), jak Katnis odeszła podeszli do niego(Ze Stoikiem i Pyskaczem jak coś) -No synku widzę ,że się ustawiłeś- Stoik -Nie wiem o co ci chodzi-Czkawka -No z Katnis przecież ty jej nie kochasz, jesteś z nią tylko dla tego aby Aron cie akceptował- Stoik -Co?- Czkawka -No proszę cię jestem twoim ojcem, przecież ty kochasz tylko Astrid- Stoik Wszystkim odjęło mowę, a już szczególnie Astrid. -Po pierwsze nie jesteś moim ojcem, a po drugie nie kocham Astrid- Czkawka -Jak możesz mówić ,że nie jestem twoim ojcem!- Stoik -Ty jakoś nie raz mówiłeś mi ,że nie jestem twoim synem- Czkawka -To ty kochasz moją As?!- Sączysmark -Nie jestem twoją As!- Astrid -Nie kocham Astrid jasne?- Czkawka -No to dobrze- Sączysmark -O Thorze daj mi siłę abym wytrzymała z tym diebielem- Astrid -Już wszystko? Bo mi trochę przeszkadzacie w pracy-Czkawka Po tych słowach wszyscy poszli. Po godzinie przyszła Katnis -I o czym rozmawialiście?- Katnis -Jemu już do końca odbija- Czkawka -A co się takiego stało? –Katnis -Ubzdurał sobie ,że kocham Astrid- Czkawka -Aha, no czyli ojczulek po sześciu latach przypomniał sobie ,że ma syna i chce za wszelką cenę aby wrócił?- Katnis -Dokładnie, wiesz przecież to jest wielki wódz Berk, jest wikingiem a oni nigdy nie odpuszczają- I Czkawka zaczął go parodiować Siedzieli tak jeszcze z godzinę, Czkawka skończył miecz Katnis i poszli do domu. Jako Astrid O Thorze...Nawet nie macie pojęcia jak się czułam. Nawet nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego ze strony Stoika nadal po głowie chodzą mi jego słowa; ,,...przecież ty kochasz tylko Astrid''. Te słowa już godzinami odbijają się echem w mojej głowie. Szczerze to najbardziej zdziwiła mnie odpowiedz Czkawki, liczyłam na inną ale cóż. No wiecie no kiedyś był takim ciamajdowaty, ale teraz to jest Smoczym Jeźdzcem, każda dziewczyna chciałaby z nim być...'' Po godzinie przyszła Szpadka -Hej-Szpadka -Hej, co tam?-Astrid -Właściwie to nic ciekawego, ale wiesz od dwóch godzin nie wychodzisz z pokoju, a ja tyle czasu nie wytrzymam sama z chłopakami- Szpadka -No wiem z nimi nie da się wytrzymać- Astrid -Coś się stało?- Szpadka -Nie w sumie nic takiego, ale cały czas myślę o tym co powiedział Stoik, no wiesz do Czkawki- Astrid -Aaa... rozumiem. Astrid się zakochał! Astrid się zakochała!- Szpadka -Ciszej, to nie prawda tylko zdziwiło mnie to Stoik to powiedział- Astrid -No a mnie nie bo w końcu jesteś najładniejszą dziewczyną na Berk, a Stoik chce za wszelką cenę aby Czkawka wrócił- Szpadka -Nie jestem najładniejsza na Berk(tylko na całym świecie!!!;heh taka skromność XD)-Astrid -Dobra ale wracając do Czkawki, chę tnie zobaczyłabym go bez koszulki( ;))-Szpadka -Szpadka, cicho bądź!- Astrid -Dobra ,dobra już nic więcej nie powiem na ten temat- Szpadka Dobra na dzisiaj to tyle ale wena mi wróciła więc już wiem jak wszystko dalej się potoczy jeśli tylko będę miała czas napiszę coś, ale mam dużo lekcji i do tego jeszcze próby na twistera więc nic nie objecuję :) Następnego dnia Stoik wraz z Aronem zdecydowali ,że wyruszą w poszukiwaniu sojuszników w pokonaniu Drago. Bo w końcu co jak co ale wojsko Dragonia było ogromne. Na tę wyprawę wyruszą: Stoik wraz ze swoją prawą ręką czyli Pyskaczem, Aron i Czkawka. Zdecydowali ,że zostawią swoje smoki, bo w końcu nie wszędzie je tolerują, a taka Nocna Furia to już wogóle. Za godzinę mieli wypływać. Każdy wzią potrzebne rzeczy ,Czkawka jeszcze tylko zaprowadził Szczerbatka do Katnis która właśnie prowadziła zajęcia. -No Szczerbatek widzimy się za trzy dni- Czkawka, powiedział i przytulił smoka -Poradzisz sobie?- Czkawka, smok tylko go polizał -Dobra idź już bo zaraz się spóźnisz-Katnis -Już idę, tylko nie zapomnij o nim, jak coś to mi wszystko powie- Czkawka -Idź już- Katnis Czkawka juź poszedł. -Gdzie oni płynął?- Szpadka -To nikt wam nie powiedział?- Katnis -Nie -Astrid -Płyną na inne wyspy ,żeby prosić ich o pomoc-Katnis -A czemu zostawili smoki?- Sącczysmark -Tak właściwie to po ostatecznej decyzju tylko Szczerbatek został, bo nie wszędzie mają pokój ze smokami, a no wiecie taka Nocna Furia, mogą pomyśleć ,że chcemy ich zaatakować- Katnis -No i został tu taki bidoczek, no nie polatamy sobie- Katnis -A czemu??- Mieczyk -No a Szczerbatek?- Katnis -A co z nim?- Śledzik -No nie ma połowy lotki, nie może latać sam- Katnis -A no rzeczywiście nawet tego w cześniej nie zauważyłem, czy on ma protezę?- Śledzik -Tak- Katnis -Kto ją zrobił?- Śledzik -Czkawka, no przecież on nie pozwoli aby ktoś inny coś zrobił Szczerbatkowi- Katnis -No dobra wracajmy do zajęć- Katnis Widzimy się jutro :), więcej nie napiszę sprawdzian z matmy :( Czkawka, Pyskacz, Stoik i Aron płynęli dwa dni zanim dotarli na pierwszą wyspę. Przywitał ich sam wódź wyspy -Co was do nas sprowadza?- wódź -Chceliśmy was prosić o pomoc...-Aron -A w czym?- wódź -Chodzi o Krwawdonia...-Aron -Nie! Nie zamierzam nararzać moich ludzi na niebezpieczeńswo!-wódź -Proszę...Będzie napadał na każdą wyspę po kolei, im szybciej go pokonamy tym więcej wysp przetrwa,wiesz ,że pojedyńczo nie damy sobie z nim rady, proszę pomóżn nam- Aron -Muszę obmówić to z moją radą, chodzcie- wódz Poszli do twierdzy, po 10 minutach byli już wszyscy i zaczęła się narada, trwała ona 4 godziny, ale w końcu udało się ich przekonać.Wieczorem odpłynęli -No jeszcze tylko 4 wyspy...-Czkawka Dwa dni później -No udało nam się przekonać dwie wyspy...to też dobrze- Pyskacz -Tak...-Czkawka Byli już w drodze powrotnej. Nie wszystkich udało im się przekonać, rozumieli to ,żę wodzowie nie chcieli narażać swoich ludzi ,ale i tak cieszyli się ,że udało im się kogoś przekonać...Wieczorem dopłynęli, było ciemno więc chyba nikt nawet nie zauważył,że przypłynęli. Czkawka szybko wbiegło do domu przywitać się ze Szerbatkiem -O Mordko nawet nie wiesz jak za tobą tęskoniłem!- mówił to przytulając go -Choć pójdziemy polatać- Czkawka latali 3 godziny .P czym wrócili do domu, musieli porządnie odpocząć ,ponieważ już jutro wszyscy lecą na Berk aby przygotować się do walki. Sorry ,że wcześniej nie dodałam, ale internet nawala :(((((( Muzyka przy której piszę (Polecam ;)): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8R1kE4Xg6E Następnego dnia Czkawka wstał, bardzo wcześnie, nawet jak na niego. Nie mógł zasnąć myślał tylko o tym co miało się niedługo wydarzyć. Miał wątpliwości, nie wiedział czy podoła zadaniu, jednak wiedział ,że nie możę zawieść ludzi ani smoków. Dał Szczerbatkowi ryby i sam przygotował sobie śniadanie. Po godzinie wstał także Aron -I co gotowy?-Aron -No można tak powiedzieć, wiesz dawno tam nie byłem...Jak ostatnio tam byłem to mnie za bardzo nie lubili- Czkawka -Nie myśl o tym, robisz to dla smoków ,dla nas przecież nie musisz tam zostawać na zawsze- Aron -No wiem ale ojciec będzie chciał żebym został- Czkawka -Na pewno będzie chciał, ale jesteś już dorosły nie mam prawa decydować za ciebie- Aron -Przygotuj się za dwie godziny wszyscy wylatują-Aron -Wiem, wiem- Czkawka powiedział i poszedł na górę i ubrał się w swój strój do latania, miał w nim wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, wyciągnął kartkę i ołówek, zaczął szkicować, zajęło mu to godzine. Narysował stadko Nocnych Furii -Kiedyś ich znajdziemy Mordko, obiecuję- Czkawka powiedział i schował rysunek do jednej ze skrytek -Obiecuję-powtórzył Smok do niego poszedł i polizał go. -Czkawka!- po całym domu rozeszło się wołanie Arona Czkawka razem z smokiem zszedł na dół -Choć Czkawka już czas-Aron Oboje poszli, na placu czekali już wszyscy. -No to lecimy- powiedział Aron i wszyscy wznieśli się na swoich smokach w powietrze Oczywiście Czkawka leciał jako pierwszy w końcu miał najszybszego smoka na świecie. Wieczorem byli już na Berk -Pyskacz zwołaj zebranie w twierdzy- Stoik -Już biegnę- Pyskacz Po piętnastu minutach wszyscy mieszkańcy byli w twierdzy, wszyscy czekali na to co powie ich wódź -Jak wiecie niedługo zostaniemy zaatakowani przez Drago, ale nie jesteśmy sami mamy wielu sojuszników, dzięki nim na pewno wygramy.- Stoik -Od jutra zaczną się przgotowania, musimy być przygotowani ,a w przgotowaniach tak jak i w wojnie pomoże nam sam Smoczy Jeździec-Stoik Na scenę wszedł Czkawka oczywiście bez maski i zaczęły się pytania. Czkawka kazał im pytać w kolejności -Jak się nazywasz?- osoba jakaś tam nie zbyt ważna -Nazywam się Czkawka, pochodzę z wyspy Berk, jeszcze jakieś pytania czy już mogę sobie iść?- Czkakwa -Nikt się nie odezwał więc Czkawka poszedł. -Niedługo będzie przyjęcie, przyjdziesz?- Przy wwyjściu zaczepił go Stoik -Przecież twierdzisz ,że mnie znasz to chyba wiesz co zrobie- Czkakwa, i wyszedł Po czym Stoik zwrócił się do Arona -Przyjdzie?-Stoik -Raczej nie, przed walką woli być sam- Aron Tymczasem Czkawka szedł do lasu ,Szczerbatek spał w domu. Po dłuższym czasie odezwał się -A ty nie na przyjęciu?- powiedział ale nawet się nie obrócił -Skąd wiedziałeś?- Astrid -Idziesz za mną odkąd wszedłem do lasu, naprawdę myślałaś ,że nie zauważyłem?- Czkawka -To czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?- Astrid -A po co skoro i tak byś szła za mną.-Czkawka -Zawróciłabym- Astrid -No chyba nie-Czkawka -A właśnie ,że tak- powiedział już lekko zdenerwowana Astrid -Uwierz mi ,wiem co mówię, znam cie ,gdybym ci w tedy coś powiedział już byś na pewno nie zawróciła, ale bardziej interesując jest to czemu za mną poszłaś- Czkawka -A skąd wiesz ,że wogóle idę za tobą, nie mogę tak po prostu iść sobie w nocy do lasu?- Astrid -Siedem razy skręciłem w przypakowy kierunek, przypadek nie sądzę- Czkawka -No dobra masz mnie -Astrid -Czekaj, co? (to było wiecie takie loading loading loading co?!) skręcałeś przypadkowo?! Czyli nie wiesz gdzie jesteśmy?- Astrid -Prosze cie znam ten las jak własną kieszeń, ale jak widać nie którzy nie - Czkawka -Ha ha ha bardzo śmieszne, możemy wracać?- Astrid -No to wracaj- Czkawka -Fajnie jestem skazana na Pana NieChceWracać- powiedziała Astrid z irinią w głosie -No mnie więcej- Czkawka -To gdzie idziemy?- Astrid -Poprawka gdzie ja ide a ty się przyczepiłaś- Czkawka - 5 lat temu byłeś milszy-Astrid -Wiesz tamtego Czkawki już nie ma- Czkawka -Tak a co się z nim stało- Astrid -Zabiliście go- Czkawka -My?!-Astrid -A kto może ja?!- Czkawka -No co my ci takiego zrobiliśmy?!- Astrid -Oprócz wyśmiewania, poniżania i bicia?- Czkawka -No dobra może nie byliśmy jacyś najlepsi- Astrid -Może?- Czkawka -No co to była też twoja wina, mogłeś nie dawać się tak poniżać i bić- Astrid Czkwka zatrzymał się odwrócił się w stronę Astrid która wcześniej szła z tyłu i zaczął do nie podchodzić a ona cofać aż w końcu natrafiła na drzewo -A co może zrobić jeden słaby, niski nastolatek przeciwko całej osadzie silnych i wielkich wikingów?-mówił gdy był już bardzo blisko niej,dzieliły ich centymetry, patrzył jej w oczy a ta nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć po chwili znowu zaczął iść. Astrid nic nie powiedziała tylko szła w ciszy za nim.Po dłuższej chwili odezwała się -Czyli nie zostaniesz?-Astrid -Nie- Czkawka -Wiesz twój ojciec robi sobie wielkie nadzieje na to,że wrócisz, nawet zmienił się-Astrid -Ja mu jasno powiedziałem ,że nie zostane, on się nie zmienił się i się nie zmieni, taki już jest nigdy nie patrzy na to co w środku. Wogóle nie jest do mnie podobny, widocznie musiałem wrodzić się w matke...której nigdy nie poznałem, ja to mam świetne życie- Czkawka Doszli do zatoczki(,która tutaj jest o wiele dalej niż w filmie) -I tylko tutaj tu szedłeś?-Astrid -Wiesz tu się dobrze myśli, a nie którym są potrzebne głebokie przemyślenia-Czkawka Next w piątek. Do zobaczenia :* Jako Astrid: Super ja nie umiem się stąd wydostać. Tylko on wie jak wyjść z tego lasu, ale on musi sobie pomyśleć, i po co ja za nim szłam takto bym siedziała sobie w domu, ale nie musiałam za nim iść -Długo tu będziemy?-Astrid -I po co szłaś? Żeby mi tu marudzić, widzać że nawet tego nie przemyślałaś- Czkawka -Ja tego nie przemyślałam?! A co za człowiek w środku nicy idzie do lasu?! Chyba trzeba być nienormalnym!-Astrid -Ty jesteś tutaj...w lasie w środku nocy...ale ja nic nie sugeruje...-Czkawka -To co innego-Astrid -Oczywiście wmawiaj sobie-Czkawka -Dobra już cicho bądź-Astrid Jako narrator Czkawka wszedł do jaskini, której Astrid jakoś wcześniej nie zauważyła. Rozpalił piekło i szedł przez jaskinie ,a za nim Astrid -Wiesz ,że nie musiałaś tu wchodzić-Czkawka -Wiem, ale muszę cię pilnować, bo co jak uciekniesz ,ja tu nie chce zostać-Astrid -Czyżby nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson bała się w nocy być w lesie?-Czkawka -Co? Oczywiście ,że nie, pff...-Astrid Doszli do końca jaskini ,całe ściany były zamalowane rysunkami smoków. A przy ścianie leżały dwa zeszyty. Czkawka wziął je i chciał już wychodzić gdy Astrid go zatrzymała -Kto to narysował? Czkawka zobacz ile tu jest smoków których nigdy nie widzieliśmy musimy powiedzieć o tym Stoikowi- Astrid -To są moje rysuknki narysowałem je jak miałem 10 lat- Czkawka -Co?!-Astrid -Możemy już iść?-Czkawka -Ty widziałeś takie smoki?-Astrid -Co do jednego i o wiele więcej- Czkawka -Idziemy tak ci się paliło do wyjścia-Czkawka -No dobra chodźmy już- Astrid I udali się do wyjścia. Szli przez las -Czemu nie powiedziałeś nam o tych smokach?- Astrid -A po co miałem wam mówić? Żebyście je zabili?-Czkawka -A no fakt w tedy jeszcze zabijaliśmy smoki- Astrid -Chociaż wiesz nie wszyscy zabili smoka-Astrid -No kto na przykład?-Czkawka -No Szpadka,Mieczyk,Śledzik,ja i Sączysmark-Astrid -Naprawdę? -Czkawka -Tak- powiedział dumna z siebie Astrid -A ja zabiłem smoka-Czkawka -Ty?-spytała zdziwiona Astrid -Tak Czerwoną Śmierć- Czkawka -Nie znam takiego smoka-Astrid -No taki 30 metrowy smok-Czkawka -Kiedy go zabiłeś?!-Astrid -Jakieś pięć lat temu-Czkawka -Nie wierze ci-Astrid -A myślisz ,że dlaczego nie mam nogi?-Czkawka -No okej wierze ci- Astrid -A po co ci te zeszyty?-Astrid -A nie ważne-Czkawka -No powiedz-Astrid -Nie twoja sprawa ,nie wasz sprawa tylko moja -Czkawka Wyszli z lasu i każde poszło w swoją stronę Czkawka poszedł do Szczerbatka który cały czas sobie smacznie spał, wiedział ,że jutro jest ciężki dzień miał najważniejsze zadanie o którym chyba nikt nie miał pojęcia a dokładniej musi znaleźć sposób na pokonanie Alfy. Dlatego potrzebne były mu te zeszyty miał tam zapiski o smokach ,okłamał Astrid ,że już dawno zrobił te rysunki w jaskini, tak naprawdę, zawsze gdy odkrył jakiegoś nowego smoka zapisywał go w zeszycie i robił rysunek na ścianie.Nie chciał przyznać się jej ,że częstu tu bywał. Może i nienawidził tutejszych ludzi, ale miał tu swoje miejsca w których lubił przebywać i wiedział ,że nikt go nie znajdzie. Poszedł w ślady Szczerbatka i położył się spać. Rano obudził się dość późno jak na niego. Ja otworzył oczy ukazał mu się Szczerbatek patrzący na niego z wywalonym językiem. -Co mordko głodny?- Czkawka -No chodź już ci dam -Czkawka powiedział i zwlukł się z łóżka, na dole już byli wszyscy -A ty co w nocy robiłeś, że tak późno wstałeś?- Aron -Ponoć w nocy widziano cię z ?Hoffersonówną jak wychodziliście z lasu-Pyskacz -A tak śledziła mnie a później nie umiała wyjść z lasu-Czkawka -Jak to śledziła cię?-Pyskacz -No po prostu szła całą drogę za mną a później nie wiedziała jak wyjść-Czkawka -Chyba coś tu jest na rzeczy- Pyskacz -O co ci chodzi?-Czkawka -No wiesz ona za byle kim nie chodzi-Pyskacz Czkawka przestał zaprzeczać bo wiedział ,że i tak tego nie wygra i dał Szczerbatkowi kosz ryb a sam wzią się za jedzenie śnadania. Po śniadaniu razem z Szczerbatkiem poszli na lot, który trwał dwie godziny, gdy wrócił na Berk pierwszą która go zauważyła była Katnis -Coś ty sobie wyobrażał! -Katnis -O co ci chodzi?!-Czkawka -A czyli oczywiście zapomniałeś- Katnis -A no tak...sorry-Czkawka -Tylko sorry? Może i latają na smokach ale praktycznie nic o nich nie wiedzą!Wiesz jak trudno było im wytłumaczyć ,że niektóre smoki zieją lodem? Przez godzine tłumaczyłam to bliźniakom, a ty co w tym czasie robiłeś?Oczywiście Pan Mam Wszystkich Gdzieś latał sobie w tym czasie ze Szczerbatkiem- Katnis -Skończyłaś już?-Czkawka -Tak, ale od teraz stawiasz się na każdych zajęciach, jasne?!- KAtnis -Raz mi się zapomniało, a ty wielkie chalo z tego robisz- Czkawka -Bo bliźniaki to jakieś półgłówki trzeba im wszystko tłumaczyć, nieraz nawet po jednym słowie-Katnis -Naprawdę mi to mówisz?Myślisz ,że ja ich nie znam?-Czkawka -No to za godzine zajęcia, masz być 10 minut wcześniej-Katnis -Już idę na aranę-Czkawka A więc tak to opko nie będzie kontynuowane głównie dlatego ,że nie mam na nie pomysłu i wogóle jest głupie. Nie podoba mi się ono ,uważam ,że jest beznadzieje i nie ma sensu aby je kontynuować. A nawet gdybym chciała to nie mam pomysłu na dalszą część. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania